


Day 9: End of the World

by asarahworld



Series: Torchwood Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Torchwood Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

“Ianto,” Jack said hoarsely, inhaling sharply as the younger man continued his light, teasing ministrations. Ianto said nothing, taking pleasure in the reactions of his lover to his touch. An alarm went off in the main area, immediately putting a damper on Ianto’s mood. He disentangled himself from Jack. “Ianto,” Jack whispered again, this time with longing.

Ianto turned, facing Jack, wearing naught but his pants. “The world could be ending,” he said, feigning a look of nonchalance.

“So I’ll call Owen. Or Gwen.” Jack wheedled, trying to convince Ianto to come back to bed.

“Let them have their night off, Jack.” Ianto said, quietly but firmly. Jack looked at Ianto, as if he couldn’t quite decide what to think of Ianto at that moment. Sighing, Jack fumbled around for his own pants. A playful glint had lit up Ianto’s eyes.

“You’re up to something.”

“Up to something? Me?” Ianto deadpanned. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. Are you insinuating that I would set up an alarm, specifically to go off when we were the only people at the Hub, timed exactly so that we would need to interrupt our little game of naked hide and seek?”

Jack frowned pensively. “It sounds weird when you phrase it like that.” He paused. “If, theoretically, you did set up the alarm, why would you time it to go off now?”

“Where the fuck are you people? Can’t you hear the bloody alarm blaring?” An irritated voice came from the mortuary.

Owen, Ianto mouthed. He had thought that everyone had gone home for the night, but apparently Owen had decided to spend time doing who-knew-what in the med lab. He looked toward the med lab and back towards Jack, who shrugged.

“Perhaps he’ll join us,” Jack smirked, silently laughing at the absurdity of his statement.

“Somehow, I doubt that playing naked hide and seek is Owen’s idea of a good time,” Ianto said dryly.

“‘Let’s all have sex’,” Jack quoted. “The world could be ending.”

“First off, that’s bloody disgusting. At least I have the decency not to do that in the common areas. And second, the two of you are just about the last people I would screw.” Owen called, his voice coming from the far side of the Hub.

“Just the girls then,” Ianto commented. “Should we tell them?”

Jack stroked his chin, as if deep in thought, though all senses of seriousness were lost with his dramatic flair. “Nah,” he said casually. “That might really be the end of the world. For Owen, anyway.”


End file.
